


Accidentally in Love

by AshesAndDrums



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesAndDrums/pseuds/AshesAndDrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sooo…” he said, drawling the word out longer than necessary, “Why are you making breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Because I was hungry?” she answered with a confused furrow of her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” he said and she glanced at him with a look on her face that demanded he finish what he was thinking. “I just hadn’t realized we were at the breakfast after sex… stage… of whatever this is.” He gestured between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Speechless. 
> 
> This fic has been nominated for a Bellarke Fanfiction Award for Best Modern AU Drabble!
> 
> Thank you to whoever nominated!

Faint rays of light streamed in from behind the curtains that had been haphazardly closed in their haste the night before. Bellamy stirred as a beam crossed his face and scrunched his eyes tighter together. He stretched out a leg before rolling over onto his other side, away from the morning light. Settling back down into the mattress, he was just about to drift back to sleep when the smell of something burning reached his nose.

He shot up, blinking rapidly to clear the haziness of sleep from his eyes. Once they adjusted, his attention fell to the blonde woman standing in the small kitchenette.

“Damn it,” she cursed, trying to keep quiet as she unplugged the toaster and attempted to dig burnt toast out of its slots with a butter knife.

Bellamy relaxed, eyes scanning the room as he took in the sparse surroundings of their motel accommodations that he hadn’t bothered to pay attention to before. Their clothes were strung in a path on the ground, tugging at his lips as the memories of last night replayed in his head. “What are you doing?” he finally asked as he looked back at Clarke in the kitchen.

“Trying to make breakfast,” she answered tartly without looking up from her task of trying to salvage the toaster.

“Breakfast?” Bellamy quirked his head and asked.

“Yes, breakfast,” she said simply, “Breaking fast. The meal that most people consume in the morning hour or at least they would if they didn’t have to work with cheap, second hand applian-AHA!” She shouted her victory as the toaster finally relinquished its hold on the charred slice of bread.

He watched her walk around the counter to the tiny trash can that bordered the kitchen space and the carpet and chuck the paper towel with the burnt remains into the receptacle. It was then that Bellamy noticed what she was wearing. Clarke was clad in nothing except for her black lacey underwear which was just barely covered by an oversized, button down, plaid shirt. The top was unbuttoned lower than what would be considered modest and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows but Bellamy still recognized the shirt.

“Is that my shirt?” he asked, eyebrows raising in surprise.

She ran a hand through her blonde curls as she finally looked at him absently, “Hmm?”

Other questions started formulating in his head. “Did you go out,” he looked around for the clock and saw that it was only just after 8, “Did you go out before 8 in the morning with nothing but my shirt on?”

Clarke walked back onto the tile that was the kitchen and headed for the stove. “I woke up around 7,” she began as she pulled an egg from its carton on the counter, “I tried to go back to sleep but was seriously jonesing for some coffee so I decided to make a quick caffeine run.” She cracked the egg and 3 more onto the skillet that was already simmering. “And I figured there’d be no protest to breakfast to regain all that energy we exhausted last night,” she gave him a sly smirk.

Bellamy felt his body grow a few degrees hotter as he returned her smirk before clearing his throat, “My clothes…?”

“Were the first thing I could find in the dark without waking you,” she finished simply and then said with a tease, “I didn’t want Sleeping Beauty to miss any of his beauty rest.” She stepped away from the stove top to put more bread into the toaster, clearly to prove that the appliance would not get the better of her.

Bellamy moved to get out of bed so he could help and suddenly realized that he was still completely naked under the covers. He stood and began rooting through the sheets on the bed. “Have you seen my underwear?” he asked.

She looked out into the room and gave his body an appreciative once-over before squinting behind him. “Next to the lamp,” she pointed. “I’ll let you have your coffee if you can find my bra,” she said unfazed, “Raven saw me wearing it as I left and if I don’t wear it back she’ll know I was up to something last night.”

Bellamy grabbed his boxers from the edge of the bedside table and pulled them on. Clarke smiled to herself one last time as she got a quick shot of his bare bottom before he covered it. Her attention snapped back into focus when he asked her a question.

“What?” she asked as she drew her gaze to his face.

“When do you have to head back?” he asked again. He was scouring through the sheets and pillows until he finally found her black, lacy bra that matched her underwear tucked back under the pillow he had just been using.

“I told Raven I would be back sometime this morning once I finished my commission piece,” she answered and went back to scrambling up the eggs. “How long until Octavia gets mega pissed you took the car on her day to use it?”

“I’ll have it gassed up and back to the house before she’s even conscious,” he said with a grin and leaned his hip against the kitchen counter, playing with the lace on the bra in his hand.

Clarke snorted, “True. I guess it is uncommon for Octavia to be up before 10 on the weekend.”

They were silent for a beat before Bellamy spoke. “Sooo…” he said, drawling the word out longer than necessary, “Why are you making breakfast?”

“Because I was hungry?” she answered with a confused furrow of her eyebrows.

“Uh-huh,” he said and she glanced at him with a look on her face that demanded he finish what he was thinking. “I just hadn’t realized we were at the breakfast after sex… stage… of whatever this is.” He gestured between them and then realized her lingerie was still in his hand and thrust it at her.

She paused for a minute to regroup her thoughts and moved to the toaster to manually eject the toast this time before turning towards him with an impish look on her face and slowly reached out to take her bra. “What? You don’t think I cook breakfast for all of my sexual partners that I don’t have to fake an orgasm for?”

Bellamy had found a paper coffee cup on the counter that had his name written on it in marker and almost choked on his coffee at her boldness but he managed to stand firm. “I doubt it,” he said and cleared his throat again before continuing, “Considering you’re not a natural cook and you burn eggs.”

“I do not burn –“she was about to defend herself when the smell of burnt food rekindled in her nostrils, “Shit.” She quickly turned and moved the frying pan off the burner.

He struggled to keep from laughing but couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face which only seemed to infuriate her more.

“Maybe you don’t deserve a ‘thank you’ breakfast,” she grumbled with her back to him.

He brought his cup to his lips again to hide the smile, “Thank you for what?”

She spun around sharply to face him, “I don’t know, maybe for some wicked hot sex!?” she said exasperated. “Maybe because I think you actually deserved something this time for driving out to meet me at this crappy, second rate hotel!?” She ran a hand through her hair again which got tangled in the curls and only managed to make her more frustrated as she looked the other way. “I honestly don’t know why I even thought of it,” she added hotly and crossed her arms over her chest which was a distracting move considering she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Bellamy was silent as he stared at her, surprised that she got so flustered. What they had between them started off as something strictly casual but overt the last few weeks he could feel them inching towards something more. He cared for her and if he was reading the signs correctly she cared for him too. But feelings like that were hard to admit to themselves.

Quietly, he walked over towards the stove to lean over her shoulder. “I actually think you might have saved them in time,” he gestured to the eggs.

“Good because I am not going to the store again,” she said, her frustration notably starting to simmer down.

“I’m sure they enjoyed the sight of you,” Bellamy offered a teasing smile.

Clarke pursed her lips before she broke out into a grin. “The cashier at the convenience store tried to throw me out actually,” she looked over her shoulder at him, “Something about dress code but I pointed out to him that I was wearing both a shirt and shoes.”

“Can’t beat your logic,” he shrugged.

“Damn straight,” she said before arching her face up so her lips could meet his.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of WIPs but I'm not confident enough to post them. I did this one while sleep deprived during my seven hour layover and I will blame sleep deprivation for why I am sharing it.
> 
> Fun Fact: I actually wrote the outline for this for some of my OCs a year ago. I reread it and it screamed Bellarke so I reworked it and it got twice as long. (Go me!)
> 
> Fun Fact #2: This was inspired by the music video for "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows. The making breakfast part...not the running off with an animated rabbit part...
> 
> Anyway! I need sleep!
> 
> As always Tips and Tricks welcome!


End file.
